dreamworks_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skipper and Julien
Overview Skipper and Julien have an strange relationship, sometimes acting more as enemies than friends. They are rivals and frenemies, so to speak. Though they often clash with one another, they each consider each other friends. Most of the time they are rivals of one another but there are times where they help each other out (for example, Julien saved Skipper's behind from Joey the Kangaroo. and in an instance for Skipper, he turned Julien back into his old self. Moments in the The Penguins of Madagascar Season 1 "Operation: Plush and Cover" *Skipper is really upset with Julien when it is revealed he is responsible for Mort's disappearance and his dolls being recalled. *He and Marlene glare at Julien the whole time and raise incredulous eyebrows, showing they disapprove of what happened to Mort. . *This is the first episode Skipper calls Julien "Ringtail," which Julien thinks is a code-name. It rather becomes a recurring nickname Skipper uses for Julien. Assault and Batteries * Skipper gets annoyed with Julien's dancing and music antics during the night. In retaliation, Skipper steals his batteries. * They both fight over a battery. * Julien and Skipper work together to get out of Joey's pen but fail multiple times. * Julien comes back to save Skipper from being beaten further by Joey after feeling guilty about it, and at the expense of the battery being destroyed. * Skipper gives Julien a battery for his stereo in gratitude for the lemur saving his behind. "Eclipsed" * Julien tries being nice to Skipper, who he considers one of the few people he has never treated with kindness. * Skipper got annoyed with Julien's "nice guy" routine and wanted him back to normal to one, stop bothering him and because Skipper's more used to his self-absorbed version. ** He got annoyed when Julien pretended to be his pillow. * After learning from Maurice that Phil and Mason tricked Julien, Skipper tries to break Julien out of the silliness of the sky spirits. However, Julien ends up ignoring him. * Skipper helps Julien get back to his old self by tricking Julien into thinking the rainbow at the end of the episode was the sign Skipper was talking about. It causes Julien to become his self absorbed self. * Skipper actually lsmiles proudly when the mission is accomplished turning Julien back to normal as the lemurs torment Phil and Mason, who had convinced Julien he had to play "nice guy." Misfortune Cookie *Skipper's annoyed when Julien cannot get Rico's name right the first time and and corrects him when Julien is explaining what a misfortune cookie is **He does so a second time but this time in a group while performing the "curse reversal" on Rico. *Skipper calls him a "ring-tailed nutjob." After Skipper says that, Julien wants Skipper and the other penguins to believe that curses exist by multiple attempts on Rico's life. *Skipper gets suspicious who is causing this terrible things to Rico and knows its Julien when they find lemur fur that has hair products in their dried out swimming pool **Also, its kind of creepy that Skipper knows Julien uses conditioner for his fur. *Skipper accuses Julien of doing the misdeeds and they are proven true when Maurice inadvertantly reveals the prank. Later forces Julien to admit to Rico it was his fault. *Skipper goes with Julien's "breaking of the curse" rather than Kowalski's and even though he's done enough damage. Dr. Blowhole's Revenge *After Skipper said that he and Julien are not friends, he says they should now go save them. *Kowalski, Rico, and Private both smile at Skipper knowingly that deep down, Skipper sees Julien as a friend. Season 2 The Big STANK * It is proven in this episode that Skipper does indeed cherish his friendship with Julien as he cries over the fact that they had touching moments he and Julien shared together. The tears released Julien. See also Category:Skipper's relationships Category:TV show relationships Category:TV show Relationships Category:Relationships